


Coming Clean

by Cheetara



Series: Back to School [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/451882">Back to School</a> series :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble to get things going...

Bucky swaggered into the office shaking his head and tsking as Darcy pushed Steve off and he withdrew from her with a slight wince. 

“You couldn't wait till I got back couldn't you, Captain Can'tKeepitInYourPants?” 

Steve pulled said pants up and shrugged, gesturing at Darcy “Look at her Barnes, have you _seen_ our girl? And,” He cocked one eyebrow. “She was teasing.”

Darcy hopped off the desk and squared up to Steve as he was pulling his shirt on, still wearing only her bra. “Excuse me?! You were the one that started it! Talkin' and stuff, and with all your hotness.” She retaliated, waving her hands at him. She then wheeled around to face Bucky. “Which I expect is ultimately _your_ fault, Sergeant ...Dirty McSexmouth!”

Bucky smirked. “Well I guess I'll just shut it then.”

Darcy shook her head, gathering up her clothes that were strewn across the room. “Oh no. I'm going for a shower, and you and your mouth are coming with me so I can wash the filth out of it and put it to better use.”

Steve laughed as he watched Bucky's features run through a whole gamut of expressions, finally settling on something that looked like tentative intrigue with a hint of smugness. 

“So, I'll just-” Steve started, prevented from finishing his sentence as Darcy stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “You'll just go shower too, and we'll all meet back at your sofa soon to watch a movie and eat the pizzas that you're gonna order.” She scritched the fuzzy hair at the back of his neck with her nails and he nearly melted.

“Alright sweetheart,” he sighed, although it was definitely a happy sigh. “Both of you go have fun, I'll see you soon.” 

Bucky slid forward and wrapped both arms around Steve's waist, he leaned in quickly to capture his lips but his tongue worked slowly, licking between them giving him the sweetest taste before pulling back, leaving Steve warm, wet and wanting. “I can't wait.” Bucky winked, and then choked out a laugh as Steve's hand grabbed hold of his ass tightly.

“Don't tire him out too much Darce, I wanna get up in this mess later.” Steve's eyes were dark and Bucky was almost fully hard because of it. 

“Not if make you my little bitch first baby.” Bucky thrust his left hand between Steve's legs and teased a cool metal finger against the fabric of his pants, rubbing near his hole. Steve's eyes fluttered close for a couple of seconds as he swayed ever so slightly.

“Jesus boys, behave. Do we need some sort of a rota for this or something?” Darcy was only half-joking. She tugged on Bucky's free arm, moving towards the door. “C'mon cutiemuffin, I've got plans for you. Seeya soon Stevie!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Darce, you're killin' me here!”

Bucky was leaning back against the bathroom tiles, hands bound behind the small of his back. The steam from the hot shower was condensing in a sheen over his bare chest, his lower half still covered by his tight black jeans, his bare feet flexing against the floor as he had trouble accepting his current situation. 

“No hands, them's the rules sweetie.” Darcy sing-songed at him as she sat back against the sink counter, peeling off her bra ridiculously slowly just to watch him squirm.

“God I wanna touch you so bad.” 

Darcy's smile grew wider as she witnessed Bucky's resolve crumbling into tiny pieces before her. She dropped the bra on the floor and skimmed her hands down her curves, delighting in the feel of her own skin, and the look on Bucky's face as her fingers hooked into the waistband of her knickers, toying with them. His mouth was hanging open, chest rising and falling dramatically with every breath, and his eyes big and wide like a puppy begging for a treat.

“I didn't say you couldn't touch me at all, just not with your hands. I was led to believe you have a perfectly functioning mouth on you.” 

Bucky's eyes lit up almost instantly. “Darlin' you're not wrong...” 

Darcy tossed her curls over her shoulder as he started moving towards her, bracing herself on the edge of the counter as Bucky bent down to trail light kisses down her cheek and neck. She breathed in the smoky spice of his scent, allowing her eyes to close as the wet of his lips covered her skin and sucked a mark at the base of her throat. His knee slid between her thighs, nudging them apart as he licked and mouthed every inch of her he could reach, bending his knees deep as he mouthed her breasts taking a pert nipple gently between his teeth. Darcy purred happily, pushing her chest up to him. She grinned when he came back up, pressing his body flush to hers and revealing the full extent of his arousal against her hipbone. 

“Mnn, you drive me nuts Darcy...” Bucky growled at her ear, tugging her lobe with his teeth as his hips undulated trying to find friction. She brought the knee that was between his legs up and playfully pushed him back causing him to stagger slightly.

“Down boy.” She commanded. Bucky dropped to his knees, hands still bound behind him and his throbbing erection hard up against the seam of his jeans. He looked up at her through long dark eyelashes before thrusting his nose and lips against the soft, damp fabric of her knickers. Darcy hummed and spread her legs a little wider. Bucky tipped his head up and mouthed at her belly before catching the edge of her panties in his teeth.

“May I?” He asked, as innocently as if he were pulling out a chair at a restaurant for her.

“Oh Sergeant Barnes, you may!” She giggled. 

He pulled them down, tilting his head as he sank to the floor, she wiggled and stepped out of them. When he began kissing his way up her inner thighs she ran her hands through his hair, guiding him between her legs. She tightened her grip, tugging hard as he opened her up with the first sweep of his sinful tongue, moaning alongside her. He loved her being rough with him. He sucked on her clit, flicked the hard tip of his tongue back and forth against it, buried his face into her core and thrust up into her, swallowing his own sounds of pleasure down with her slick arousal. 

Darcy's pushed back against the edge of the sink, trying to stay upright although her legs were beginning to shake. Just looking down at him, so eager to please her, his hair all mussed up by her hands, the way his body was rolling as it mirrored his tongue, the fact that he was doing all of this _without_ his hands. _oh god she was close_.

“Bucky... uh, please!”

He could feel her quivering against his mouth, his jaw was starting to ache but he loved it. He was aching to make her come undone, to have her screaming above him and clamping her thighs around his head and riding his face as she came for him. His dick was leaking and rubbing raw against his pants as she whimpered, grinding against his swollen red lips. He desperately wanted to talk to her, run his mouth and tell her all of the dirty things he wanted to do to her to tip her over the edge. But there was no way to do that without stopping, and he wasn't gonna stop. 

_“Oh Bucky, oh Bucky...”_

Darcy's eyes squeezed shut and she rocked her hips hard against Bucky's hot mouth, when she opened them again he was looking up at her, his pupils blown and black with lust, expression one of complete determination. She stared him down, her moans growing in volume, and with a few more firm flicks of his tongue she came apart, buckling at the knees. Bucky went down with her, rolling on to his back with her stradding his face on all fours and riding out the thudding aftershocks of her orgasm as he coaxed her through it. 

“Oh god....oh fuck, shit.... that was...” Darcy gasped, rolling to the side to lie on the bathroom floor next to him.

Bucky cricked his jaw back in place and licked her come from his lips, shifting slightly to give her the dopiest of grins. “Glad you enjoyed yourself doll.”

“Fuck. Did I ever! Jesus Barnes... I don't... oh god.” Darcy scrunched her fingers in her hair and let out a massive sigh and laughed, running her hand over his belly. “Mmm you're the best Bucky, I guess you deserve a little reward.” She managed to push herself up albeit on shaky legs, grabbing hold of his arms and hauling him up with her. 

“Only a little one?” He quirked his eyebrow.

Darcy palmed the front of his jeans and smiled watching him bite into his bottom lip. “Well I guess you're all worked up, maybe a _big_ reward.” She teased, squeezing the base of his cock as she started to undo the button and zipper with her other hand.

“Mmf, careful darlin', it ain't gonna take much!”

She tugged down his pants and he stepped out of them, steeling himself as she rocked onto her knees sliding her hands up the backs of his thighs to squeeze his ass. Bucky swallowed thickly as she took hold of him, her tongue caressing underneath the head of his cock and flicking the leaking precome into her mouth.

“You taste so good, have I ever told you that?” She looked up and saw how much he was struggling to concentrate, nodding quickly and silently. Darcy wrapped her lips around his tip and stroked his length, smiling to herself as she heard Bucky release the breath he had been holding, slow and controlled. She lapped and twisted her tongue around him, pumping him a little harder and making his hips stutter. 

“Darce!”

She continued stroking, feeling him throb as she danced the flat of her tongue against him, bringing her free hand up to squeeze his balls. 

“Darcy.... fuck, oh fuck, m'nearly there, m'gonna come-” 

Darcy pulled at his balls and squeezed her hand tight around his shaft as she stroked back and forth faster and harder. She sat on her heels, arching her back and exposing her breasts to him.

“I want you to come all over my tits. C'mon baby, that's it... come for me...”

Bucky cried out her name panting and gasping as he thrust into her hand. His hips faltered in rhythm and he howled as his cock pulsed, shooting out stripes of come that painted her chest and open mouth. Darcy sucked and licked the last few drops from him as he shuddered, breath coming hard. 

“Ohhhhh! Aw fuck, that was intense. Oh Darcy doll...”

Darcy grinned up at him, drops of his release starting to dribble down her cheeks and chin. She swiped her tongue over her lips.

He sank back against the wall as Darcy got to her feet, urging him to turn so she could release him from the ties around his wrists. He shook his hands free and immediately pulled her to him, holding her face as he kissed her hard and messily, not giving a shit that he was getting covered in and tasting his own come.

Darcy gasped and chuckled against him. “You're such a mucky pup!”

“Mm I don't fucking care, you're so gorgeous. You're so good to me and Steve, you know that? I don't know what we did to deserve a woman like you... really don't.”

She play-punched him in the chest. “Speak for yourself! The two of you, just for me? I have to keep pinching myself, I just can't believe it's a real thing. I love you both so much.” 

Bucky kissed her again. “We love you too. _I_ love you Darcy.” He was flushed and wrecked and utterly adorable. Darcy pulled him towards the shower.

“C'mon cutie, let's get cleaned up, Steve's waiting on us and I'm not quite finished with you yet...”

 

~*~*~*~*

'This time hands are allowed' She had said, and so he had used them.   
His hands gently washed her clean, they held her tight as he slid deep inside her, lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him while they fucked, slipped between their slick wet bodies to make her come again, and wrapped around her as they nuzzled and kissed each other afterwards.

Bucky dried them both off, wrapped one of the big fluffy bath sheets around Darcy and scooped her up into his arms carrying her into the bedroom. “Steve'll be pissed.” He joked. He was only half-joking. This was the first time that either of them had been intimate with Darcy alone.

“He'll be happy,” Darcy mumbled into his chest. “You weren't pissed when you knew what we were up to when you weren't there, were you?”

He looked down at her with wide, honest eyes. “No, because I trust both of you.”

“Exactly.” She wriggled out of his grasp and threw him a pair of sweatpants while she rummaged in the drawer for an oversized tshirt. “And I trust both of you.”

The pair of them sneaked through the corridors again half-dressed. Steve's face lit up when they came through the door. “Oh, finally you're here!” He mocked, getting up from the sofa to retrieve the pizzas that were being kept warm in the oven. “Damn, I thought I'd have to eat all of these myself.”

“Eh, don't think so old man! What happened to sharing?” Darcy winked and Bucky smirked. 

“Oh I can share alright!” He said, setting the food down on the coffee table and flipping the TV on. Darcy and Bucky settled onto the sofa leaving a space for Steve to sit between them. He stretched his arms around them pulling each of them into his side and they both kissed him softly on the cheek. Relaxing into the sofa, he couldn't stop himself beaming. “Damn, if I'm not the luckiest guy in the galaxy I don't know who is. My best girl and best guy, love you both so much.” 

He laughed as they both responded in unison, "Love you too Steve."


End file.
